1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an anode material for lithium battery, and more particularly to a nano-sulfur composite anode material for rare earth lithium-sulfur battery and its preparation method thereof, which is in the field of preparation of rare earth lithium battery material.
2. Description of Related Arts
Lithium-ion battery is classified as the “green” high power battery of the new generation which has superior performance and is the major subject of development in the hi-tech industry. Lithium-ion battery has features of high voltage, high capacity, low depletion, no memory effect, no known pollution effect, compact size, low internal resistance, low self-discharge and high cycle life. At present, lithium-ion battery is widely used in cellular phone, notebook computer, video camera, digital camera and its used has spread from daily household products to electric vehicles and military area. The major components of lithium-ion battery include electrolyte, separation material, anode and cathode materials. The percentage of anode material is relatively high (the mass ratio of anode material is 3:1˜4˜1) because the performance of the anode material can directly affect the overall performance of the lithium-ion battery. In other words, the cost of anode material is the determining factor on the cost of the battery.
At present, the common anode materials of lithium-ion battery are lithium iron phosphate, lithium manganese or ternary material such as lithium nickel manganese material. These types of materials has the problem of insufficient power which fails to meet the need of the present development such as the requirement in the fast developing electric vehicle industry.